Renamon
Renamon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Tamers. Renamon is Rika's Digimon Partner. Even though Renamon's a Rookie Digimon, she has great speed as if she is invincible, and can even defeat Champion Level Digimon and Armor Level Digimon with ease. She can Digivolve into Kyubimon, Taomon, and her Final form is Sakuyamon. Her In-Training form is Viximon. In the English version, she is voiced by Mari Devon, who also voiced Togemon from the Digimon Adventure series and Arukenimon from Digimon Adventure 02. In the Japanese version, she was voiced by Yuka Imai. Appearance She resembles a humanoid fox-like creature with yellow fur, white paws, and purple gloves. Personality Digimon Tamers Renamon became Rika's partner after Rika received her D-Power, shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament. Many Digimon seemed to want Rika as their Tamer, but Rika said she only wanted one strong Digimon as a partner. Then a blue card appeared, and Rika swiped it through her Card Reader, and it became her own D-Power. Rika then wished that Renamon was her partner, and Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were just aids for Digimon in digivolving, and her Tamer, Rika, thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship, similar to that of a noble to a samurai retainer; Renamon's only allegiance at first is to Rika and it is absolute. Though as time passed, the two saved each other on many occasions and their friendship grew stronger. This was first realized after Renamon, critically injured in a battle with a Dokugumon, was able to evolve into Kyubimon following Rika's outburst of emotion at losing her, as seen in episode 6. It reached its zenith when it enabled the final Biomerge that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. Also, while Renamon liked to battle enemies, she respected when it wasn't her battle to fight and wouldn't interfere, such as when Guilmon battled Devidramon. Rika wanted her to fight but she refused, saying it was Guilmon's fight, not hers. She gets along with Guilmon and Terriermon well (not so much with Guilmon at first), but she has an interesting love-hate relationship with Impmon, as seen in episode 19, where she seems semi-concerned for his safety, and also upon leaving the Digital World, where she feels she must rescue Impmon and bring him back to the Real World with her. Digimon Tamers The Movie: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers The Movie: Runaway Locomon Major Battles *Renamon vs. Lynxmon *Renamon vs. Goblimon/Fugamon *Renamon vs. Guilmon *Renamon vs. Allomon *Renamon vs. Dokugumon *Renamon vs. three Flybeemon *Renamon vs. Harpymon *Renamon vs. Sandiramon *Renamon vs. Vajramon Quotes *"Because you're my partner." *"Renamon Digivolve to..." *"Renamon Biomerge To..." External links *http://digimon-tamers.wikia.com/wiki/Renamon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Suicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Anthropomorphic